


Чудеса дедукции

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Что скрывается за непривычной рассредоточенностью инспектора Лестрейда?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Чудеса дедукции

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки с драббломоба. Первая в жизни попытка в майстрад.

Джон недовольно хмурится: сегодня Лестрейд выглядит потерянным, и это лишь повышает градус раздражения в Шерлоке. Сам же Шерлок и вовсе похож на распоясавшегося ворона, которого перекормили хлебом, а после выпустили в свободный полет — бегает по кухне, где чуть меньше суток назад совершили убийство, размахивая полами пальто, и осматривает каждый дюйм плиточного пола. Одному Всевышнему известно, что Шерлок пытается отыскать, попутно ворча себе под нос, что специалисты Скотланд-Ярда способны только затаптывать важные улики.

Джон косит взглядом в сторону и замечает, как Грегори неловко переминается из ноги на ногу, будто мысленно находится совершенно в другом месте. Он подумывает над тем, чтобы завести унылую светскую беседу о, к примеру, погоде, как Шерлок опережает его:

— Грэм!

Джон делает Шерлоку «страшные глаза», давая ему понять, что он снова ошибся, вспоминая имя Лестрейда.

Как горохом о стенку — ни капли разочарования во взгляде. Лишь чуть суженные глаза.

— Грэйд! — попытка номер два.

И снова провал.

Джон едва сдерживает мученический стон: это, наверное, никогда не прекратится.

Как ни странно, Лестрейд все еще не замечает, что к нему пытаются обратиться: застыл, сунув руки в карманы пальто и глядя в одну точку, вернее, в нелепую картинку с тремя котятами, аккуратно пришпиленную магнитиком к холодильнику. Джон тихо хмыкает, наблюдая за этой непривычной рассредоточенностью Лестрейда, и пресекает возможность Шерлока оплошать с именем в третий раз.

— Грег!

Оклик получается резким — Лестрейд чуть заметно дергается и тут же оборачивается к Джону:

— Джон? Вы… — он прокашливается. — Вы что-то нашли?

— Мы — нет, — тут же отрезает Шерлок, изучая сквозь лупу поверхность идеально вымытой — Джон видит это даже со своего места — кастрюли. — Я — да, но ничего не скажу, пока не удостоверюсь, что ты способен мыслить здраво. Я понимаю, учитывая реакцию Майкрофта на твое вчерашнее признание в любви, сложно оставаться спокойным, но, поверь, Грут, мистеру Снеговику просто нужно двадцать четыре часа, чтобы осознать всю серьезность твоих намерений. Ну, а еще то, что его может кто-то любить. О, Майкрофт, он всегда был таким раним…

— Шерлок! — Джону вновь приходится повысить голос. То, что Шерлок говорит, просто не укладывается в голове, но, глядя на вмиг побледневшего Лестрейда, даже не пытающегося исправить Шерлока, вновь назвавшего его другим именем, Джон понимает — кажется, этот чертов гений дедукции снова прав.

Черт подери.

Майкрофт и Лестрейд. Лестрейд и Майкрофт.

Вместе.

Небеса, вы серьезно?!

Шерлок откидывает переставшую интересовать его кастрюлю, одергивает пальто и проносится мимо Джона.

— Мне необходимо осмотреть подвал!

Джон знает, нужно идти за ним, но… Не сейчас.

— Ммм… Грег, это не мое дело, но… Шерлок прав?

Лестрейд внезапно жмурится и коротко кивает. Джон шире распахивает глаза, вспоминая те разы, когда Майкрофт с Лестрейдом вообще пересекались на его памяти — и может сосчитать их на пальцах одной руки.

— И как давно?

— Полгода, — мученически выдавливает из себя Лестрейд, отворачиваясь. — И я бы не хотел об этом говорить.

Джон понимает, прекрасно понимает его состояние: Холмсы и чувства — вещи практически не совместимые, но… Полгода?

— А чего ты ждал? — внезапно для самого себя выпаливает Джон. — Раньше не мог?

И хотя он ожидает совершенно другой реакции, на его лице помимо воли расцветает улыбка, когда он видит ответный взгляд Лестрейда. Тот, кажется, едва сдерживает ухмылку, будто ему только дошла вся ирония сложившейся ситуации:

— Да пошел ты!

— Джон! — голос Шерлока звучит будто по заказу.

Джон позволяет себя рассмеяться, обнадеживающе похлопывая Лестрейда по плечу, словно пытается заверить, что все будет в порядке, и говорит:

— Как видишь, смиренно иду. А ты меньше грузись. Все наладится. Редко это говорю, но… прислушайся к Шерлоку.

Быстрым шагом Джон покидает кухню, потому как оклик Шерлока звучит еще требовательней, чем прежде. Краем уха он слышит тихое пиликанье телефона Лестрейда, оповещающее о новом входящем сообщении, и улыбается.

Он уверен, что все будет хорошо.

Улыбка Лестрейда послужила бы отличным подтверждением его мыслям.

_«Ресторан „Мадейра“, сегодня, 19:00. Надеюсь, у меня будет шанс принести свои извинения за вчерашнее и быть прощенным. МХ»_


End file.
